


Deconstruction and Neutralization

by LokishaLaufeyfey



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokishaLaufeyfey/pseuds/LokishaLaufeyfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is close to killing Tom.  The only way for Tom to stop him is to break him.  Physically he is no match, but Tom knows things about Loki that even Loki himself doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruction and Neutralization

Loki was blurry, sure, but fuck if Tom didn’t know exactly who he was looking at the moment he woke up.  His lids seemed to pull down on themselves, as if their weight was too much for him to lift, and he figured he was still at least mildly drugged.  His shoulders ached, his arms wrapped around the chair and secured in the back.  It wasn’t rope he knew that much, and Tom was wise enough not to try and escape. 

Loki smiled, but it wasn’t so much that as an opportunity to flash his teeth- the canines far too sharp to be natural, even for a nonhuman.  Tom wondered if Loki had sharpened them. 

“You’re foolishly brave, you know.”  Loki said, chuckling in his own amusement.  “-’S a shame.  I would have preferred that you lived.” 

Tom huffed. 

“Unfortunately, you do know far to much.” 

“I know.”

Loki grinned again, striding over to the chair.  He puffed himself out a bit, Tom noticed, probably an intimidation tactic.  “Now- either I can kill you swiftly, mercifully even, or I can make you forget every strategy you have someh-“

“Strategy.” 

Loki stopped, not even bothering to feign anger, his face one Tom would forever treasure as the first time he had seen Loki genuinely confused. “…well yes.”

“Bullshit I know strategy.” 

Loki growled from far within his throat. 

Tom smirked, a small snort puffing out his nose.  “And bullshit if that’s why you want to kill me.” 

Loki’s lip twitched, and with his eyes he _dared_ Tom to keep talking. 

“You want to kill me, because I know too much about _you_.”

“Stalling me won’t change anything.” 

“Oh I know.  I learned from your attempt to stall Thor’s inauguration.  Learning from others’ mistakes, you kn-.”

Loki slapped him.  Hard.

When Tom didn’t so much as flinch, Loki did. 

“Come now Loki, you barely left a mark.”  Tom didn’t break eye contact even as he spat a bloody chipped tooth out the side of his mouth.  “Keep hitting like that and you’ll _never_ lift your brother’s hammer.”

_“I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS.”_

“Sure you will.  You enjoy it.  More reason to pity yourself.” 

Loki pulled a dagger from his coat and snarled, and Tom decided that Loki did, in fact, sharpen his teeth. 

_  
_And then Tom had the gall to _laugh_ at him, and Loki slashed through his stomach.

“You won’t kill me.  You can’t kill me.  You couldn’t kill your father.  You couldn’t kill Thor.”

Loki roared, teeth exposed like an animal as the blade sliced Tom’s arm, then his shoulder, and then Loki was cutting him _everywhere_ and couldn’t stop. 

Tom’s breath was heavy, but his almost mad smile never faded.  “You can’t kill people who make you feel inferior.  You need them, you _feed_ off of them.”  He gasped, coughing up a small mouthful of blood and letting it dribble down his chin.  “You want me to love you, don’t you Loki?  You want me to tell you I’m proud of you, and you won’t kill me until I do.” 

Loki screamed, throwing Tom and the chair onto the floor.  Tom winced, feeling the dirt enter his wounds before even realizing that his leg was caught where the chair had landed. Loki was panting like a mad dog, drool carelessly bubbling down his chin as he snarled, gripping his knife by the _blade_ until his hand dripped dirty, unnoticed blood onto the ground. 

“You want to kill me because somehow, on some level-“  Tom spat out, blood still oozing from his mouth as he shook.   “-you think I’m you.”

There was a very sudden, very prominent shift in the room as Loki dropped the blade. 

He stood for what must have been several minutes, unmoving, snarling, shaking.  And then the shakes of rage shifted too, and his knees crashed to the floor.


End file.
